Equipment such as engines can accumulate deposits over time. For example, engines coupled with wings of aircraft can accumulate deposits (deposits formed from sand, dust, and/or other materials) on exterior surfaces and/or internal surfaces. These and other types of deposits can degrade engine performance. Eventually, the deposits must be cleaned from the engines and engine parts.
Current cleaning systems and methods remove the engine and/or engine parts from the larger turbine system (e.g., the aircraft) so that the engine and/or engine parts can be cleaned. This type of cleaning can take the turbine system out of operation for a significant period of time. As a result, the system may not be used during this period of time. Additionally, the manual effort involved in decoupling the engine from the system, taking one or more parts of the engine apart for cleaning, re-assembling the engine after cleaning, and re-connecting the engine with the system can be significant. A need exists for an easier and/or more efficient cleaning of equipment such as engines of vehicles.